readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawsed
Plot the story starts in Rex's dimension and Rex fights Van kleiss and Breach .what is your plan now Van kleiss are you trying to kidnap my little puppy now Rex said.Rex get out of my way I am trying to make us leave peacefully without humans who are trying to capture us and treat us like slaves Van kleiss said.Humans don't deserve this too they are.....they are......okay they deserve but I won't let you do it your fuc*ing plan Rex said.you chose the hard way Rex,Breach send him to the beyond Van kleiss said.okay okay sir,Go to hell you both Breach said.Breach opens a rift to send Rex and Van kleiss to other dimension.oh shit what are you doing Breach are you insane I am your master Van kleiss said.yeah my master who tried to kill me remember Breach said.Rex crashs into Breach and both of them enters the rift with Van kleiss.nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Breach said.Rex Rex can you hear me Dr.Rebecca said.What is the matter Holiday Six said.no signal six no signal Rebecca said.in Ben's dimension,Eunice and Gwen are taking a shower together.what do you mean??? you can not find Ben ??? Gwen said.Yes,He doesn't answer his phone and I can't find him any where Eunice said.the last time we saw him when Elena died he said that he has to find a way to protect you and us Gwen said.I missed him Eunice said.suddenly,the door opens.Hello ladies Kevin said.the girls are naked.Eunice covers herself fast with a towel.Kevin you should knock the door before getting in we are naked Eunice said.I know that's why I didn't knock the door hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 3:) Kevin said.Kevin gets a punch and slap on his face from Gwen and he falls on the ground.are you happy now idiot get outta here immediately Gwen said and she is really mad.okay okay I am outta here see ya later Eunice and Gwen Kevin said.and Kevin gets outta the bathroom fast and he is crawling on his feet.IDIOT Gwen said.hhhhhh easy gwen he doesn't mean that Eunice said.he is an idiot now let's go and find ben.MeanWhile,in the downtown,oh no we came to Ben's dimension ben will kill me if I destroyed mr smoothie again Rex said.where are we ??? what a wonderful place I have to put my hands on this place.I don't think so dude Ben gonna kill you if you tried to do that Rex said.Rex uses his Slam Cannon and he shoots Van kleiss,Van kleiss takes the shot and he flies away.oh shit Van kleiss said.meanwhile Breach is on the ground and she is faint,she wakes up and starts to wonder.where am I ??? what is this place??? Breach said.in these moments Gwen and Eunice are wandering in the streets with kevin looking for ben.BOOOOOM.Guys we have a problem Kevin said.look up in the sky guys gwen said.isn't that Rex Eunice said.oh this idiot he is destroying our city Kevin said.we have to help him Gwen said.okay okay Kevin said.Kevin absorbs the ground and he jumps up towards Rex and Vankleiss.mean while Rex uses the Boogie Pack and he avoids Van kleiss attacks.try to do more than this Vany Rex said.okay I will Van kleiss said. and he punchs Rex in his belly.Rex falls from the sky to the ground,Gwen catchs him.sorry dude I don't know who you are but you are destroying my city Kevin said.and he gives van kleiss in his face.Van kleiss avoids the attack and he catchs Kevin's arm.who cares about you city Van kleiss said.and he gives the punch back to kevin.Kevin falls down.oh look Gwen kevin is falling Eunice said.Eunice absorbs a cat powers then she rushs to catch Kevin.Eunice saves kevin from falling.oh man I was saved by a girl please don't tell any body about that Kevin said.don't worry I won't but look there there is a camera we are on air (^_^) I am sorry hhhhhhhhhhhh Eunice said.are you okay Rex Gwen said.oh I am fine thanks but we have to stop van kleiss Rex said.but van kleiss escapes from the area.where did he go??? and by the way where is Breach too Rex said.who is Breach ???? Gwen wondered.I am here Rex Breach said.breach is very weak she can't walk,Rex rushs toward her to catch her because she is about to fall.Gwen we have to take her home Rex said.okay we will Kevin come here Gwen said.oh who is she your girlfriend you have a girlfriend with four hands hhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kevin said.Kevin this is rude Eunice said.boom.Gwen slaps kevin on his face.you idiot she is injured Gwen said.okay get in the car guys Kevin said.after an hour atGwen's home.she is asleep now but who is she Gwen's mother(Natalie Tennyson) said.she is my friend ma'am Rex said.oh right and who are you ??? Natalie said.seriously you didn't tell her about me Gwen about the coolest guy in the world,okay my name is Rex Salazar the biggest hero in the world Rex said.Suddenly ben enters the house.are you kidding me you are the biggest jerk in the world Ben said.Eunice runs towards ben and she hugs him.Ben I missed you so much Eunice said.com'on Eunice it was only 2 days Ben said.hey dude we have a problem here Rex said.I know idiot that's why I came Ben said.where have you been tennyson Kevin said.why did you go ben ??? Gwen said.I told ya guys I was looking for a way to keep you safe Ben said.did you find it Mr genius Kevin said.Yes I did Ben said.oh by the way Hello aunty Natalie ben said.oh Hi Ben how are you ??? Natalie said.oh I am fine Ben said.okay okay stop greeting now what is your plan ben Gwen said.we are going to Anodyne Gwen Ben said.oh but why ??? Gwen said.I will tell you later.Suddenly,they hear Breach screams.oh help me Rex Breach said.oh Breach I am coming Rex said.it is van kleiss he is trying to abosorb her nanites to be able to move between dimensions.oh I will take your nanites hhhhhhhhhhhhh Van kleiss said.Rex uses his Battle Axes then he attacks Van kleiss and he throws him through the window but he brakes the wall.get outta my house Natalie said.sorry I will fix this Rex said.then Rex jumps trough the wall to the street.I think it's hero time Ben said.Ben turns to Eon . oh nice that insane Alien any way it's good Eon said.Kevin absorbs the wall and he jumps after Rex.it's personal this guy hit me and made a girl save me I won't let him go Kevin said.hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he was saved by a girl ??? who was she ??? Eon wondered.it was me hhhhhh Eunice said.Rex and Kevin are fighting Van kleiss.dude we need some help here Rex said.okay okay I am coming Eon said.mom back off we will handle this Gwen said.and she goes after them.do you have a cat or a dog here aunty Natalie ??? Eunice said.yes wait a minute Natalie said.and she brings the cat to her.here you are Eunice Natalie said.thank you Eunice said.Eunice abosorbs the cat powers and she goes after them.breach is watching them fighting Van kleiss with Natalie.now guys surround him Eon said.oh do you really think that you can defeat me hhhhhhh you wish Van kleiss said.Van kleiss attacks Rex with super fast.he catchs him and then he puts his hands into Rex's chest to absorb the omega nanite.Van kleiss absorbs the omega nanite.Rex falls on the ground.Rex are you okay all of them said.I did it finally I did it I took the omega nanite,now you idiots I will destroy all of you Van kleiss said.van kleiss turns to the omega form.oh no we have big trouble here Eon said.Gwen do you have any spell for this Kevin said.actually I have no spells for nanites Gwen said.okay now we are doomed Kevin said.you idiot will pay so much Rex said.Rex powers becomes out of control he starts to turn to his EVO form.oh my god this is the what I call destruction Kevin said.I think it's time to be bigger than this.Eon turns to way big . guys get outta here,not just the hous the whole country or the planet way big said.he is right we have to leave Eunice said.Kevin and Eunice come with me to take mom from the house Gwen said.mom we have to leave Gwen said.okay but what about your friend ??? Natalie said.oh right where is breach ??? Eunice said.she said that she has to face her destiny Natalie said.Gwen take your mom and Eunice and leave I will get her Kevin said.no kevin don't go it's dangerous Gwen said.don't worry gwen she needs us to Kevin said.Gwen kisses kevin.okay stop kissing now gwen and let kevin go to help this girl Natalie said.okay mom take care baby Gwen said.okay honey now go Kevin said.mean while,Way big gives a punch to omega van kleiss ,van kleiss falls on gwen's house.now gwen will kill me way big said.Rex attacks way big but way big avoids the attack.hey dude I am your partner here Way big said.suddenly,he won't listen to you the EVO nanites control him Breach said.what are you doing here girl this battle only for giants Way big said.I can help you breach said.really how I can send Van kleiss to the Null Void Breach said.how did you know the null void way big said.it doesn't matter now just help me Breach said.breach opens a rift but this time it's a big rift like the black hole.oh shit what did you do ??? we will save the world to destroy it again ??? way big said.Just throw Van kleiss into this rift Breach said.I will try Way big said.but while talking,EVO Rex and Van Kleiss are fighting each others.stop rexy you are destroying the city Way big said.ROAAAAR EVO rex said.okay you used the hard way pal way big said.way big hits Evo Rex on his head,and he falls on the ground the Evo Rex turns to Rex and he faints.one down one to go Way big said.hurry up you giant body Breach said.okay okay Way big said.way big rushs towards Van kleiss and he tries to grab him.but he falls.mean while,Kevin reachs Breach.what are you doing it's not safe here girl come with me Kevin said.no go away I am helping ben Breach said.I won't go without you Rex will kill me if something happened to you I think he likes you Kevin said.I can not leave now Breach said.breach pushs Kevin away kevin falls and he faints and she make the rift more extensive.now ben Breach said.okay,now go to sleep little Omega Way big said.way big hits Omega van kleiss then he throw him into the rift.way big turns to ben.now girl shut this rift down ben said.I can't Breach said.what???!!! are you kidding me Ben said.the only way to shut it down is to go into it Breach said.who??? ben said.Me Breach said.Suddenly,Rex back to his conscious,no way You won't go any way Rex said.it's too late Rex Breach said.and she jumps into the rift.no breach Rex said.booooooooooooom.the rift shuts down with an explosion.she is gone Rex said.dude come with me I will teach you how to pass this.ok Rex said.mean while,Kevin wakes up.what happened here oh breach where is she ??? Kevin said.oh man I missed the best part.and................CUT the End Major events *Breach's first appearance. *Van kleiss turns to the omega form again *Rex turns to the EVO form. Characters *Ben *Rex *Gwen *Kevin *Natalie Tennyson *Breach *Eunice *Agent six *Dr.Rebecca 'Villains:' *'Van Kleiss' *Omega Van kleiss Alien used+Rex's weapons *Eon *Way Big Rex's weapons: *Slam cannon *Battle Axes *Boogie Pack *E.V.O form Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe